The Moon
by Faba
Summary: You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Pure Fiyeraba fluff oneshot


This is for Elphaba and Fiyero, who never got to share Lurinemas together, like they should have.

Wh_at is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary. _

_I'll take it. Then what?  
_

_Well, then you can swallow it, and it'll all dissolve, see... and the moonbeams would shoot out of your fingers and your toes and the ends of your hair..._

—_It's a Wonderful Life-1946_

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand and kissed it lovingly. "We're going out tonight."

"I don't think that's and good idea, because it's getting closer to Lurinemas, so it's cold… and _not to mention_, I'm currently_ wanted_…"

"Technically, you're not 'wanted', Fae, just a bit… infamous, maybe."

Elphaba snorted, and drew the blanket tightly around her top half. "Yes, you're right; infamously _wanted_."

Fiyero shook his head. "We're going out no matter who you protest against it." He threw her clothes at her. "Get dressed."

Elphaba gave a disapproving look at her clothes, then at Fiyero. She narrowed her eyes. "What if I don't want to get dressed? Who are you to command me—?" He cut her off by shoving her dress into her face. Taking the dress out of her mouth, Elphaba got out from under the covers angrily and pulled all of her layers on. "There. Happy, now?"

Fiyero's face stiffened. "Not entirely; that was the hardest thing I've ever had to tell you… but I suppose I'll live… for now."

After about twenty minutes of bundling Elphaba up, to protect her against any moisture, they headed out of her small apartment. He had a hard time enjoying himself since he kept looking over at Elphaba, and truly wondering whether if it was actually her or not. It was bothersome to him and the prince wished greatly that could slip off her hood, and expose her face. She looked like a large blob of black goop against the shimmering white frost and it goaded him.

"Elphaba… could you please… maybe, remove the hood?"

"Now, why would I do a stupid thing like that?" she said, drawing the cloak ever closer. "Do you want me dead, Fiyero?"

"No, I just want to see your face, and plus, that hood makes you resemble a sort of reaper…"

"But—"

"Fae, it's not snowing… just, please?"

Elphaba threw down the hood, and, underneath, she was leering. "You're getting what you want way too much today," she grumbled, and continued trudging through the snow.

Fiyero was taken aback. "Well, do you want something, perhaps?"

"I wanted to stay in the apartment, under a warm blanket, with you, Fiyero. I didn't want to walk in the freezing winter air outside. This is the last thing I wanted."

"Well, I just thought you would like looking at the full moon… it's beautiful tonight…"

Elphaba skidded to a stop. "That's why we're out here?"

"Yes… it is," he said. "Don't you like the moon?"

"I love the moon, but… this really isn't worth… going outside… risking…" she responded, but still stared up at the glowing ball.

"What do you want for Lurinemas?" he said, mesmerized, staring, at her.

"Nothing," she grumbled, and shifted gaze from the moon.

"Nothing? How could you want nothing?"

"Quite easily, actually."

"Come on. You must want something. I'm a prince; I can buy you anything you want."

This made Elphaba stop and stare at him. "Anything?" she asked.

"Anything."

Elphaba's mouth curved into a smirk. "All right, then… anything… I'll think about it."

He pulled her closer to him.

"How… about… the moon?" Elphaba said, and crisscrossed her hands over his, which laid softly on her chest. "How about you get me the moon?"

"The moon?" he said.

"You told me, and I quote, 'anything', so I would like the moon for Lurinemas."

Fiyero smiled and kissed her. "Alright, for Lurinemas, I'll get you the moon." And she smiled.

Review, please, and tell if I should write a sequel to this, because I was thinking about it…


End file.
